


红白玫瑰

by sweetkitty



Category: Wilde (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: warning：Oscar x Bosie/Robbie对，就是老王和他的红白玫瑰！所以是3p！接受不了的现在点出去还来得及！有接吻程度的姐妹磨x，以及，你不吃的话根本不会发现的夹带私货！ABO设定背景是老王出狱之后和Robbie去了巴黎，没有遗产的爵爷前来投靠。不要问为什么ABO还要坐牢！前因后果不重要，就是个爽文！和历史人物没有半毛钱关系！和史实也没有半毛钱关系，对历史人物没有任何不敬的意思！人物性格有ooc，并不单纯的Robbie和并不只是花瓶的Bosie！老王工具人，作者幻肢，不存在人物性格！再次强调和历史人物没有半毛钱关系！绝对没有不尊重真实的老王的意思！





	红白玫瑰

_军官瞥见诗人胸口别住的白玫瑰，新鲜，楚楚，温婉。军官挚爱玫瑰，于是他伸手，不介意血珠滴落尖刺。_

_但白玫瑰却蜷缩起枝条，他说，“大人啊，您的血液如此辛辣，而我却只要凄甜的泪水。”_

_军官看着白玫瑰的枝条温柔而小心的刺破诗人的皮肤，沿着血管，密匝又紧实的缠绕着诗人的心脏。_

_“向我的主人请求吧，大人，”白玫瑰继续道，“请求参观他的花园，您会在那里，为您的水晶罐子找到最合适的装点。”_

客厅里只亮着两盏小壁灯，昏暗的光线让Oscar长舒一口气，“这很好，“他心想着，”又解决了一周的晚餐。“但一场缺席的奢华飨宴也只能让本就拮据的口袋以一个相对缓慢的速度彻底落空，哪怕Bosie不再痴迷于夜夜笙歌，他所信仰的昂贵衣衫和璀璨珠宝依然是一个装点华丽的无底陷阱。就好像Robbie说过的，Boise是追索他的鬼魅，无休无止又不遗余力的榨干他的金钱和才华，直到他只剩下一把枯骨。

Oscar何尝又不知道这一点，他知晓并且深感同意，Robbie总是会为他考虑，深思熟虑的把一个个残酷的现实包裹上甜蜜的糖霜，再小心翼翼的拿到他的眼前，祈祷着他能在并不痛苦的境遇下，哪怕能稍微认清那么一点点所谓的现实也好。

但Oscar并不是傻子，他是一个诗人，一个作家，敏感而多思，甚至比Robbie更能了解现实，但这又如何，了解并不意味着拒绝，他心甘情愿的堕入Boise的陷阱。但又有哪一个alpha能够拒绝这样一个omega，在寒风入骨的夜晚踏雪而来，身无长物，楚楚可怜。他的鼻尖和双颊因为风霜而微微的泛红，他的眼睛因为祈求而闪烁着微光，他的双手冰冷，他的声音颤抖，“帮帮我，Oscar，我父亲除了一个头衔之外一分钱都没有留给我，你不知道我为了来找你废了多大的劲儿。”

故事的后续也并不难猜测，Oscar自那个雪夜开始，被美杜莎的发丝缠住了手脚，被塞壬的歌声迷惑的心智，被美狄亚的匕首粉碎了才思，哪怕是艾斯特莱雅的橄榄枝，也无法将他拉出这沉重的深渊。

这并不是一个寻常的夜晚，Oscar没有等来Bosie的亲吻和拥抱，这是三个月前他来到法国之后新添的习惯，用甜蜜的亲吻拥抱和蜜语来诠释他的欲望，让Oscar在明知不对的情况下依然心甘情愿的买来精致华丽的茶具和做工精巧的宝石。但也有很多时候，Bosie的欲望就没那么难以满足了，相反的，Oscar真情实意的愿意满足Bosie这样的欲望，热烈的性爱总会让Oscar在下一次掏钱的时候更加义无反顾。

Oscar同样也没有在书房见到Robbie，这个时候Robbie总是会在他的书房里帮他整理他的文稿，正在写的，写完的，修改过的，还在构思的，不同的稿子会以他的习惯被整齐而有序的码放。桌面永远是整洁的，墨水永远是满的，哪怕是上午才刚刚断了尖的钢笔，此刻再拿出来，却又是一只顺手而完好的。Robbie总是这样无微不至，除了总是建议Oscar离开Bosie之外，他几乎没有什么要求，哪怕是偶尔的生气，也只是低垂着眼睑偏过头去，没什么杀伤力的说一句，“我是不会和你说话的“。而这和bosie生气时的语气激烈，言辞狠厉几乎可以说是两个极端了。

Oscar是一个剧作家，虽然他不曾在舞台上出演过什么角色，但这并不意味着他不热衷于表演。事实上，他热爱着扮演极为分裂的角色，在温和舒缓的天堂同白玫瑰交融，于热烈激荡的地狱和红玫瑰共振，水与火，热与冷，这是Oscar愿意为之付出一切的绝美体验。所以，当Oscar看到本应该毫不相容的红白玫瑰交缠起了花枝，他的确是愣住了。

他们并没有开顶灯，但台灯和壁灯稍显暗淡的光线却杂揉出最为暧昧的昏黄，这就让静谧空气里接吻的声音更为突出了些。那是舌尖追缠着舌尖，唾液濡湿着唾液，嘴唇揉擦着嘴唇的旖旎声响，不偏不倚的传进Oscar的耳朵，同视觉上的震撼一起，锁住他的动作。

“Oscar，亲爱的，你回来了。“bosie镇定自若的从床垫上站起来，抬起手背擦了擦嘴唇上鲜亮而润泽的唾液，毫不在意又理所当然的在Oscar唇角留下一个轻吻，然后走到桌边，以一个优雅而自然的姿态把那瓶价值不菲的红酒当白开水一般喝了下去。

“我以为……你们的关系不是很好……“轻描淡写的亲吻解除了Oscar的魔咒，但显然他依然还处在惊讶的边缘。

“我们也许并没有那么的关系不好，”Bosie再次开口，他的唇角带着浅淡戏谑的微笑，眉眼微扬，向着Robbie投去一个慢条斯理而又狡黠暧昧的目光，“很久之前我们就有过深入的交流了，对不对，Robbie宝贝儿。”

这样用火焰裹挟冰霜的话语显然不是Robbie能够应付的，Oscar肉眼可见的看着Robbie的脸色泛起潮红，原本就低垂的眼睛如今更是加上了不停抖动的睫毛，像是受了惊吓却无力自保的小动物。

“Robbie宝贝儿说他才是你的缪斯，这当然并不是事实，”Bosie的声音带着他一如既往的趾高气扬，“但他毕竟陈述了一些……不得不承认的证据，”Bosie的语调变得缓慢而上扬，“所以在一场友好的谈话之后，我们想出了一个办法，确切来说，一个有趣的小测试……”

Oscar被Bosie的话语，或者说Bosie本身完完全全的吸引了注意。他总是能够这样，把一句普普通通的话语修饰成摄人心魄的谜语，又恰到好处的停在谜底的表层，似是而非的牵动着心弦，让人沉醉而不知。

“一个简单的测试……”开口的是Robbie，他像是终于鼓起勇气试探湍流的小鹿般抬起了头，一双颜色深沉的眼睛依然有些无措的自Oscar的身上和床垫或者地板间闪烁游离。

Oscar注意到Robbie换了一个形容词，想要把这看起来有点儿危险的“测试“拉回到一个令人安心的正常境界。Robbie总是能够令人安心，从他焦糖色的发丝到他并不那么具有威慑力的深色瞳孔，他总是赞同而期许着，像是一杯冬日里的热可可，温暖又甜蜜，没有一丝一毫的副作用。

“我们认为你应该会对特殊的人有着与众不同的情感，或者说是感觉，所以我们想要蒙住你的眼睛，然后你就可以听从心灵的指引。”

Robbie把解释说的太过文艺，但这并不影响Oscar的理解。他并不是没有参与过这种可以被称之为淫靡的欢愉，但那些廉价的破碎野花又怎么能够和他精心养护的玫瑰相提并论，更何况他原本以为他的红白玫瑰是那样的水火不容。

“你该说的更清楚一点儿。“Bosie的声音带着一点儿埋怨，他从背后搂住Oscar的肩膀，进而从他的颈侧吻上他的耳朵。

但是Bosie当然不会止于一个轻描淡写的吻，于是浅吻变成轻舔，舌尖扫过耳廓，最终结束于耳垂之上勾人心神的轻咬，”我们会舔你，Oscar，你要分辨出到底是谁。”

明了的细针捅破最后的纱雾，伴随着蒙在Oscar眼睛上的那根蕾丝缎带。而当视觉被剥夺，听觉与触觉就会变得更加清晰。Oscar听见床垫的轻响和衣物的悉索，紧跟着便是被温暖口腔包裹住的舒爽感。

这舒适的感觉很快被情欲蒸腾出气血翻涌的激烈，Oscar能够感觉到他性器官的头部被完全的含住，然后是轻轻的吮吸。但这吮吸却并没有持续太久，龟头被吐出，吮吸变为轻触，舌尖以芭蕾舞点的节奏挑逗着这最为敏感的部位，再掺伴着柱身上如羽毛拂过般似有若无的轻舔，整个过程缓慢，却足够挑弄心神。

Oscar猜测这应该是Robbie，白玫瑰温和而不善表现，习惯于循序渐进，却又总能在循规蹈矩间探索出念念不忘的新意。

但很快Oscar就不那么确定了，或者相反的，他可以确定这不会是Robbie。Robbie很少会做深喉，更可况是带有技巧的，长时间的深喉。舌根与喉咙对着顶端推挤又放松，舌面哪怕是被整根的阴茎压住，却还是会在些微的空隙里发挥出最完美的能力。它会贴着阴茎的底部卷起，伴着微微的颤抖吮吸着，而舌尖则会一点一点逗弄着根部，顺带再稍稍照顾一下旁边的囊袋。

这样的技术哪怕是价值连城的名姝也很少拥有，但偏偏生于世家的小公子却对此天赋异禀，再加上叛逆的心性和耽于享乐和刺激的天性，造就了伦敦城里哪怕需要用鲜血滋养，却还是令人趋之若鹜的血色玫瑰。

屋子里太过浓稠的信息素已经让Oscar有些微醺了，凛冽的琴酒，醇厚的奶油，当然最重的，还是玫瑰的味道。Oscar一直觉得他们信息素中的玫瑰味道是不一样的，但此刻他却无法分辨出这令他沉醉的玫瑰味道到底是来自于谁的。又或许Oscar根本无需辨认，这样蛊惑人心的味道也只有红白玫瑰的交织才能酿造的出，就好像Oscar同样也无需辨认，现在到底是谁的舌尖游走在他的阴茎之上。

这显然是犯规了，Oscar能够清楚的感觉到他的下身被两团火焰灼烧着，于是他也就再没必要遵循着这本就无人在意的规则。Oscar摘掉了绑在他眼睛上的缎带，哪怕上帝在此之后将他带走，因为这一刻，他也毫无怨言。

Robbie的轻吻落在Oscar性器官的顶端，他是如此的认真而虔诚，一丝不苟的对待着所有和Oscar相关的一切。而相比之下，Bosie就是明目张胆的三心二意，他微微上扬的眼尾晕着迷离的绯色，再用那双蓝到纯粹的眼睛眨出一个意味深长的眼波，足够让平日里温柔的诗人成为床笫间挞伐的野兽。

诗人终于在引诱之下把测验变为飨宴。骄傲矜贵却又喜爱招摇的红玫瑰并不适合独自安好，他就应该被采撷，被赏玩，被揉压在床垫之上，不留情面又稍显粗暴的对待。Oscar根本无需多余的动作，Bosie穴道内丰沛的汁水就足够他顺畅而又彻底的操进他的身体，确切一点儿，是Bosie身体的最深处，他的生殖腔之内。

这当然不是寻常的omega能够做到的，普通的omega只会对标记alpha打开生殖腔，但Oscar并不是bosie的alpha。Bosie不是任何alpha的omega，但他却会对所有与之共赴极乐的alpha打开他身体最深，最脆弱，却也是最能享受舒爽的器官。这是他沉浸于欢场的标记，甚于来自于特定某个alpha的标记，这样的标记更加招摇，像是早已被拨了壳的荔枝，香气悠远，汁水润泽，剔透而晶莹的果肉吸引着所有垂涎之人。

Oscar沉醉于Bosie熟烂而富于技巧的身体，他的内里温软而湿热，会在最为恰当的时刻吮吸或者放松，而当Oscar不留余地的着力在他生殖腔入口处的敏感时，那些吸附在alpha性器上的软肉便会丝丝缕缕的痉挛起来，由轻至重，最终随着甜蜜而高亢的喘息一起，来至欢愉的顶峰。

Oscar在Bosie高潮的同时把自己抽了出来，他太清楚Bosie高潮之后的内壁会下意识的吮吸到什么程度，他敢打赌巴黎城内百分之九十的从业者都不会有这样的技巧，或者说是天赋，大概根本没有哪个alpha能够守得住。

但今天Oscar显然不想结束于此，这是当然，毕竟今日和平时并不一样，他所拥有的并不只是热辣的红玫瑰。于是Oscar终止了Robbie的亲吻，掐着他的腰身迫使他坐到自己沾满粘液又稍显狰狞的硬挺之上。

这是一种截然不同的感觉，却又有着异曲同工的美妙。就好像被冰冷又灼热的蓝色焰火燃烧过后，步入一汪林中山泉一般，看似平静悠远，却又深不可测。

Robbie的内壁紧致又稍显生涩，哪怕是同标记alpha，却依然无法快速的打开。Oscar温柔却又用力的向上冲撞着，他能感觉到Robbie生殖腔入口的软肉在他不竭的突破下颤抖而瑟索着，不可避免的被慢慢打开。

Oscar能够看到Robbie小腹外侧的皮肤轻微的战栗着，能够看到他向后扬起的脖颈，他高挺的鼻尖和他沾着泪珠的抖动睫毛，如果在加上一点儿来自于腰窝处的细抚和逗弄，那些被他咬着嘴唇藏在喉咙里的喘息呻吟就也再藏不住了。

Oscar喜欢Robbie的腰窝，确切来说是爱得不得了。这是他独自的宝藏，来自于他的独自的探索，Oscar当然记得那一次，单单是靠刺激这两个深邃的小沟壑，就足够让他的白玫瑰溃不成堤。这是另外一种满足，成就着Oscar的征服欲与独占欲，就好像上帝一般，而Robbie是独属于他的造物，又或者如同恶魔，诱惑了纯洁无暇的天使。

Oscar最终并没有释放在Robbie体内，他的发情期就快到了，这个时候的受孕率同样不低，但一个孩子显然并不在他们的计划之内。Oscar是毫无预兆的射在了Robbie的脸上，但哪怕是措手不及，Robbie还是下意识的舔掉了沾染在嘴唇上的精液。

从高潮中缓和过来的Bosie显然觉得这个场面还不够火候，他挺着丰腴的臀部如猫一般来到Robbie的身边，慢条斯理的舔掉Robbie脸颊和下巴上的精液，甚至以接吻的方式攫取着口腔里的残余，最后对着Oscar稍显夸张的吞咽，“这应该是我的战利品。”

清晨六点，这可不是Bosie正常的起床时间，更何况他的腿边还放着一个行李箱子。

“你要去哪儿？”Robbie的声音还带着些晨起的沙哑，他看着Bosie正在戴一副钻石的袖扣，这显然不是Oscar能够支付得起的。

“你知道我要去哪儿，”Bosie带好了袖口，他站起来，提起箱子，对Robbie露出一个了然的微笑，“是你安排他来见我的，”Bosie伸出另外一只手抚上Robbie的面颊，“也许你该告诉Oscar，你这可爱的天使面孔之下可是藏了一片恶魔的灵魂。”

“他可不是一位绅士，那位德国的军官。”Robbie冲着已经走到门口的Bosie说道，他的声音听起来有些急促，哪怕是Bosie自己选择离开，此刻他也觉得后悔而自责。毕竟，哪怕Robbie的确藏了一片恶魔的鳞片，他却依然是一个天使。

“我知道，“Bosie的动作没有因此而有所停留，”但是，他有钱啊。”

_军官在诗人的花园得到了红玫瑰，骄矜又顽强，热烈又冰冷，是最适合他水晶罐子的造物。只需要一汪鲜血，就可以任意的磋磨。_


End file.
